Distant Hearts
by Bratworth
Summary: There are two kingdoms who are rivals with each other. Phoenix is the knight of one, and Edgeworth is the prince of the other. Mystery is surrounding these kingdoms as the air of war looms over! Even with distance...can two opposite hearts connect? Fairytale!AU, WrightWorth.
1. Chapter 1 - Starting Point

This is a 'fairytale' AU, but is set in modern times. This idea just randomly came to me, so even though I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet, I've started on it anyway. There'll be WightWorth later on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or characters.**

* * *

In a ginormous castle set in the middle of a bustling kingdom, which was surrounded by huge skyscrapers, a man dressed in blue bustled around. Opening one of the doors to the corridor of the castle, he turned his head back and forth, hastily looking for something.

"…Great, I guess he's out on some kind of lunch break. Some king." The man sighed, and in a distressed manner turned back around.

He perked up though as soon as he heard his name being shouted. "Nick!" The voice called out.

A girl ran over to him short of breath. She punched his back, and puffed her cheeks. "Sheesh… You said you'd take me out to get burgers! You're not going back on your promise, are you?"

Taking a step back, he knew there was backing out. "Er… No, of course not! It's late anyway, and I doubt the king will be back anytime soon, so come on."

With that being said, she happily nodded and ran off ahead of him. Making their way to the burger shop, he glanced back at the castle a second.

_My name is Phoenix Wright, and this girl running in front of me is Maya Fey. We're both knights working in the Defense Kingdom's castle, apart of what you'd call an army. Although… Maya's more of a knight in training working under me, but that's a minor detail._

_Anyway, yes, this is the Defense Kingdom. Our king is just called the judge, but we call him king mostly despite that. There's another kingdom near here called the Prosecution Kingdom, our 'rival'. It's been at 'war' with us for years, but nothing major has ever happened. …Yet. That's why I'm here though as a knight! To make sure our kingdom is kept safe and to keep justice being brought where it should._

As Phoenix was zoning out, they made it to the burger shop, both taking a seat. He looked around; this place being highly familiar, as Maya always made him come here after work was over.

Not even taking a look at the menu, Maya waved at a waiter to come over. "We'll have the usual, please!" She eagerly told him. The waiter nodded and went back behind the counter.

Phoenix sighed, a bit ashamed that they've been here so much the waiters and waitresses all know what they get. It wasn't long until their drinks were brought, which Phoenix grabbed in a flash; he tended to be pretty thirsty after a day's job.

"Hey, Nick?" Maya asked in between sipping her soda, "You seem out of it recently, what's up?"

Looking back up at the girl while moving his straw around, Phoenix shrugged a tiny bit. "Huh? Oh… nothing really. Just stress I guess."

She twirled her finger around, "Tsk tsk. Nick, I know you better than that. Besides, you've got bags underneath your eyes!"

_Maya, there are some things a guy wants to keep quiet about!_

Rolling his eyes, Phoenix slumped back in his chair. There was no avoiding it, so may as well answer truthfully this time. "…Fine, fine." He looked around before continuing, and kept his voice low, "It's about the Prosecution Kingdom."

"What? You got some kinda dirt on them!? Are they plotting something!?"

"Shh, keep your voice down!" Phoenix scolded, "Look, I don't know anything really. I've just been thinking about it, and well… don't you think it's odd they've done nothing yet? There have been minor battles, but no casualties."

Before Maya could respond, the waiter came back with their burgers. Wasting no time grabbing it, Maya began to dig into her cheeseburger which had every ingredient possible such as tomatoes, lettuce, and mayonnaise.

As soon as the waiter was gone, Maya kept her eyes on the burger but spoke anyway. "Yeah, of course it's odd. But I mean, maybe they're just reasonable?"

"Maya, you're serious? There's no way that's true, otherwise we wouldn't be in war with them!" Phoenix yelled, but soon after covered his mouth. He cleared his throat, "…They have a new king, don't they? Manfred von Karma… who replaced Gregory Edgeworth. We're still not sure what methods he has, or what he'll pull. I think the only reason nothing has happened is because Gregory Edgeworth was there before, but now that he's not…"

Phoenix's expression dimmed, his eyes narrowing. The more he thought about it, he got more suspicious. Nobody else seemed to think anything of it, and truthfully, Phoenix wouldn't either… if not for one thing. Why and how did Gregory Edgeworth, their previous king, die!?

As he looked back over at Maya, he couldn't help how nonchalant the girl was being about this. And over a serious discussion too!

Taking the last bite of her burger, her eyes met Phoenix's in a clueless way. "Gregory was in office for a while right? But he was killed 15 years ago. 15 years, Nick! That von Karma guy has been in rule that long, so that's high enough time for him to have done something, isn't it?"

Gah, she had a point, he had to admit… but there's still something fishy about this whole thing, Phoenix just now wasn't sure what it could be. Was it just him thinking this? Perhaps checking out some of the kingdom's backstory was in order.

Maya interrupted his thoughts. "Anyway! You gonna finish your burger?"

"…No, you have it." Phoenix sighed. He lost his appetite anyway, if he even had one to begin with. As Maya happily started to chow down, Phoenix abruptly stood up.

"You're going already, Nick!?"

Phoenix nodded and grabbed his coat, "Yeah, I've got some things to be looking into. See you tomorrow!"

_I can't do anything with these thoughts hovering over my head. Nobody else will take action or think about it, so it's up to me then! …I just hope I'm not overthinking all of this and seem like an idiot._

Arriving back at the castle, Phoenix showed his knight badge to be let back inside and went to the back. He eventually made it to a 'records room' and entered it. Files, books, notes… they were scattered everywhere, along with a bunch of folders to keep more in. Phoenix could already tell this would be a pain.

Not even knowing where to begin, Phoenix just started with a random pile. As he sifted through it, he suddenly heard the door open; his eyes darted right over in that direction, and saw… Grossberg? It was definitely him, he heard him clearing his throat in that loud, usual way.

"Oh… Lieutenant Grossberg, sir!" Phoenix put down the files he was looking through and walked over to the man.

"Phoenix Wright. Ah, I wasn't expecting on seeing you here… isn't it well over your hours to be in the castle?"

Nodding, Phoenix glanced around the room. Nobody else seemed to be here except Grossberg, and well himself of course. "Yes, it is. I was looking for something though, um… could I possibly have some files regarding Gregory Edgeworth's death?"

Grossberg's expression clearly changed to surprise, Phoenix noting that. "Er, ah… I'm terribly sorry. Those files aren't here at the moment."

"Not here? Then who-!?"

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that. Could you… leave now?"

If that wasn't here then there wasn't much he could do, unfortunately. Damn it, now he'd keep thinking about, he'd hoped that looking at that would get it off his chest… even a little.

"…I understand, sir. Well, guess I'll be off then."

Just as Phoenix was about to exit the door, Grossberg grabbed his shoulder, "Er, wait! Maybe I shouldn't give this, but here, take this file that has some information about the Prosecution Kingdom. You may find something about him there… maybe."

His eyes lighting up, Phoenix eagerly grabbed the papers from the larger man. "...Thanks. Well, gotta go!"

With that, Phoenix darted out the door, and made it back to his apartment. He wondered why Grossberg bothered to give this to him, but it didn't really matter at the moment, since he had it and that was that.

As night had fallen, and the hours went by… Phoenix studied through every little bit of the file he had received. There was nothing though; nothing about Gregory in it. He slumped back in his chair and let out a deep sigh. "Nothing. Not one single bit."

_Maybe I won't find anything. Better yet, maybe there's nothing odd about it and I'm just wasting my time. I mean, I don't have any proof other than gut feeling!_

After that thought though, Phoenix got an idea. _Hold on a second… if I can't get information from papers, then I can get it from someone! And I know just who that someone would be, a person most related to Gregory…_

_Miles Edgeworth._


	2. Chapter 2 - A Visit with Doubts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney Series**

* * *

Having the day off from his knightly duties, Phoenix stood in front of the mirror preparing to go somewhere. Putting on his usual blue attire and fixing some out-of-place hair, he was ready. Once he walked out of the bathroom, he was greeted by Maya who came over to his place.

"Geez, Nick. You sure take a while!" She began to giggle, "Like you're getting ready for a date or something!"

Rolling his eyes, Phoenix obviously wasn't as amused by the comment. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you're sure you want to come with me, Maya?"

_I'm going to the Prosecution Kingdom… to meet with their prince._

Maya stood up in a proud manner, both her hands on her hips. "Do you even have to ask!? You'd probably get taken prisoner or worse; _die_ if you went there alone!"

Okay, she was really exaggerating. "…You act like I can't handle myself." Ignoring his snide comment, he honestly appreciated her wanting to come with him. Truthfully, he probably would be a lot more nervous going alone…

After they both got a suitcase to bring for whatever they might need, they exited the door. It was early in the morning, and both boarded the earliest train there was.

There was a bit of silence on the train, but Maya quickly put a stop to that. "So, Nick… I don't think I've asked, but why are we going there again? Are we gonna start a rebellion against them, and be some cool secret team that'll bring them to justice!? We'll be like the Steel Samurai—"

"Shh! We're in public, Maya, keep that in mind." Phoenix sighed. He forgot who came along, the loudmouth she is. "We're going to go see Edgeworth."

"Mr. Edgeworth…? Their prince!?"

"YES! Maya, do you have no inside voice?" Phoenix was already fed up with having to remind her. This should be no surprise though…

After Maya finally listened, she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "Okay, okay. I'll be quiet."

He didn't believe that, not for a second. He'd have to take her word though. "So as I was saying… I think he should know what happened to his father, and things about Manfred von Karma. If we can get him to spill all of that, then…"

Maya twirled her finger around, and made a mouth movement as if saying 'tsk tsk'. "Hold on a second. This is their _prince_, Nick! We can't just barge in there, or better yet, just ask him about that stuff!"

"I know that! But… I think we've got a chance that he'll tell us. See, I… I know him."

"You… WHAT?"

Honestly, Phoenix couldn't blame her for raising her voice this time. Knowing a prince, and being a part of a different country at that.

Phoenix slumped, "I know, it must be shocking. But I should say that I only know him because we went to the same school when we were kids. He lived here for an amount of time with his father; I heard they came to this country so Gregory could talk things out with our king, to truly solve our differences." Phoenix closed his eyes, "…anyway, that's how I know him. We were actually really good friends then. Of course, I hear he's changed considerably since then. Who even knows if he'll remember me?"

"Wow, Nick… I had no clue!" For once, Maya seemed to have little idea of what to say to that.

After that was discussed, they spent the rest of the ride mostly quiet, since Maya had fallen asleep a majority of the way. Phoenix was left thinking to himself; wondering how Edgeworth has been doing all these years.

It was afternoon out when they finally arrived at their rival kingdom. Maya stretched, and began to drag Phoenix along, who seemed a bit tired.

"Come on, Nick! You look so… bored! We've only just got here!"

Phoenix sighed and thought, _Of course you wouldn't be! You did sleep the entire way, pretty much. Me, I couldn't even get myself to doze off._

Brushing off his own negative thoughts, Phoenix grabbed a map out of his pocket, and showed it to Maya. "Alright, so we're here at _this_ station. The castle isn't that far off from here, since it's in a pretty central area." He informed her while pointing at the location.

Maya's smiled somewhat faded, "Great! But, uh… do you have a plan to get in the castle? I know you said you know their prince, but that was a long time ago, right? What if he doesn't remember you?"

Hearing that, Phoenix gulped. Crap, he actually didn't even think of that… what if he's changed drastically? Or not just that, but what if he's grown up to be like that Manfred von Karma!?

"Nah, it should be fine." Phoenix falsely smiled, "…I hope. Anyway, it's too late now to turn back, so we might as well go."

_Great, Maya… now you've got me just a little worried. …Edgeworth, I wonder how you've been all these years._

* * *

_5:34 PM_

_Prosecution Castle_

Maya and Phoenix simultaneously gulped. Maya gave a little smirk at Phoenix, "Hey, Nick. Bet you're scared, aren't you?"

"Maya, quit being such a kid." He quickly retorted back at her. _Damn, of course I'm scared! This place is even bigger than our kingdom's castle, and we have to remember Manfred von Karma is their king!_

A guard walked over to the two, noticing their lurking. "Hey, you there! Do you have business with anyone in the castle?"

"Huh? Um… do we, Nick?"

"Maya, what!?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow, and then turned his attention back at the guard. "Er, yes. Yes, we do. We request an audience with your kingdom's prince, please."

Staring at them a moment, the then guard nodded. "…While we do not approve of random individuals meeting with the Prince, King, or Princess… I'll go see if you can."

"Thank you." Phoenix replied as the guard hurried off. "See, Maya? That wasn't so tough, was it- …You weren't even paying attention." He sighed, and noticed Maya looking intently at the map he had showed her earlier.

"What are you even looking for?"

Maya brightly smiled as she pointed to a spot on the map. "Nick, they have this really famous burger shop I've heard of before! It's here in this kingdom!"

…_Of course she's more worried about her food than what we came to do._

Just before he was about to turn her 'offer' down, his stomach grumbled. He just now realized he hadn't even eaten breakfast. "...Fine, maybe we'll go afterward."

About to say something back to that, Maya noticed the guard was coming back over. "Hey, he's coming back. Wonder if he'll tell us to get lost, and we'll have to sneak-"

Phoenix covered the girl's mouth in a flash, not wanting the guard to hear as he stepped near them. "You may see him. However, if he doesn't see it as important, then you'll have to leave right then."

_Better than not being able to at all, I guess._

"Okay, thanks for your help." Phoenix said back as the guard gave him a piece of paper. It was the directions to the room they were supposed to go in. "Let's go, Maya."

Luckily the two weren't bad with directions; even if this castle was huge, they were still able to find their way. Finally, they were in front of the door they were supposed to be at.

_Alright, here we are. _Just as Phoenix grabbed the door handle, he stopped. _But why am I afraid to open this door…? It's no big deal; their prince is human just like the rest of us. On top of that, I know him. Even if he might not remember me._

Realizing Phoenix's halting, Maya moved his hand away and opened it for him. "Don't worry, Nick! I'm sure he probably remembers you."

"What?" Phoenix widened his eye, and then chuckled slightly, "O-Oh. Did it seem like I was worried about that? I was just—"

Phoenix abruptly stopped his sentence, and remembered Maya already opened the door. Looking over, he saw… _him_, Miles Edgeworth.

The man looked as he remembered, except bigger of course. Much taller, broader shoulders, his whole physique… to put it simply, he was beautiful. His grey piercing eyes, were enough to send shivers down Phoenix's spine. Even his clothes were really… nice. So princely, as expected.

"Oh, uh… Hey, Edgeworth." Soon after he spoke, he instantly regretted it. _Oh, good going Phoenix. Casually say 'hey' to a prince, and someone who might not even remember you!_

It was just as Phoenix had feared. The prince… didn't remember him.

"…Do I know you?" Miles replied, and opened the door more. "Either way, come in. It'd be improper to have two guests stand out the door."

…_So he doesn't. Well, I can't blame him. I mean, it's been quite a few years. _

"Woow! Your room is so… big!" Maya excitedly stepped around the room, in awe of how lovely it was.

Phoenix sighed, "Maya, could you please try to be more… I dunno, _respectful_?"

"Why? You two know each other, so why be so formal?" Maya looked at Phoenix in a pouty way.

Miles was getting some seats for the two, but then abruptly stopped as he heard that. "...Excuse me? I don't know either of you, so I ask that you don't act that way towards me." He sat down, and made a hand gesture for the two to come over. "Regardless of that, come over here and have a seat."

Looking a bit embarrassed, Maya hurriedly took her seat. She hoped that by running her mouth, she didn't make anything awkward between Phoenix and Miles. Phoenix also sat down right after the black haired girl.

_He's so… proper! I should have expected as much, but sheesh, this is a bit much. His foster father is Manfred von Karma though, so it makes sense._

"Alright, then… so what business do you have with me? Did you need to speak with the ki-"

"No, I wanted to speak to _you_, Edgeworth." The man in blue quickly said back, with a small shake of his head. "Although, I don't think it'll make a difference now."

"…? What do you mean? You don't think I can answer any questions you might have?" Miles' expression was of annoyance, almost as if offended. "You're lucky I even allowed you to come speak to me, especially on such short notice."

Phoenix slumped back in his seat, and once again let out another sigh. "That's not it at all. I thought you might have remembered me, which is why I even bothered to come. Now though, you probably- no, you won't answer anything I have to ask." Realizing how sullen he was being, Phoenix let out an awkward laugh afterward. "I should have known better, is all. Sorry to waste your time."

Miles looked purely confused as he continued to stare at Phoenix. 'Remember him'…? Was he just pulling his leg? Or merely trying to get him to spill some secrets or something?

"Nick! We're just gonna give up like this!?"

Sighing again –for who knows what time this day- Phoenix glanced at Maya in a defeated way. "I don't want to, but what else can we do? I can't ask personal questions to someone who doesn't even remember me."

Slouching back in her seat, Maya knew that all too well, but she still didn't want to just get up and leave.

"Well then… we'll be leaving." Phoenix stood up, and went over by the door, signaling Maya to do the same.

Although he stayed put and looked as if he was going to stay that way, Miles stood up as well. "…Hold on. I… normally don't concern myself with stranger's troubles, but…"

Perking up, Phoenix quickly turned back at Miles. _Huh? Is Edgeworth actually going to help us out?_

"…this though, is causing me to wonder." Miles crossed his arms, and glared at the two, "Come back tomorrow, but I won't guarantee that I'll answer your questions. It could be days until I do so –if at all- but if you're that curious, then that's better than no chance."

'_Wonder'…? I wonder what he means._ After Phoenix finished thinking that, he just caught the last part of what Miles said. "H-Hang on a second! We don't live around here, we can't just-"

"Then where are you from?"

"That's… um." Phoenix eyed Maya, trying to get something to tell him. _Should I tell him we're from the Defense Kingdom…?_

Maya luckily took the bait, and stepped up. "Does it matter!? Look, we don't have the luxury to wait around until you decide to answer!"

_Good save, Maya! But… what's even the point to this? This was all just some baseless, stupid worrying on my part in the first place._

"That's not my problem." Miles narrowed his eyes, "You two already came here without warning; it's only fair I tell you what your option is on short notice as well."

Maya slightly tugged on Phoenix's shirt, "Nick, what'll we do?"

Right before he was about to say something in return, his phone rang. "Er, one second please." He scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed way, and went out the door the answer his cell phone.

Looking to see who was calling, he was surprised to see it was their very own king, the judge. "…Yes, sir?"

"Ah, glad you picked up the phone, Phoenix." From behind the phone, Phoenix could hear the judge clear his throat. "Grossberg told me that you're at the Prosecution Kingdom?"

_He told the judge that!? I only told him later, because he was curious to why I was in the records room…_

Phoenix nodded, even though he knew the judge wouldn't be able to see him do so. "Yes, I am. I'm sure you know why, since he probably told you that as well."

"That he did. Which brings me to why I called; if you could while you're there, find out anything you can."

"What…?" Phoenix raised an eye, "Sure, that was my original plan, but…" _Even though I was going to scrap that idea._

The judge spoke soon after Phoenix did, "Believe it or not, I've been suspicious of the Prosecutors for some time now. Manfred von Karma… I have a reason to think he's plotting something. Although for now I can't say why."

Phoenix's puzzled look remained, as he now tried to be very quiet; it would be way more than trouble if someone from the castle heard. "As long as I can know sometime, then okay. I'll try my best, but I might have to stay longer than planned…"

"Understood. I'll get someone to send you some extra funds for you to stay there. Once you find as much information you can, return."

"Got it." As soon as Phoenix responded with that, he hung up. _I can't believe the king also suspected something. Different reason, probably, but still… I guess this trip isn't going to be a waste._

Coming back inside the room, Phoenix looked at Miles in a determined way, both confusing and surprising the latter. "Okay, Edgeworth. We'll accept your terms—or whatever you call it."

A smirk appeared on Miles' lips, "Hmph, just don't get your hopes up. Now then, go ahead and leave."

"Nick, I don't get it."

"I'll explain everything once we're outside, Maya." Phoenix told her, as she exited the door before him. Before Phoenix also did so, he turned at Miles once more, "See you then, Edgeworth!"


	3. Chapter 3 - One Answer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or characters.**

* * *

_7:41 PM_

_-Burger Shop-_

Maya was chowing down on her burger as Phoenix took a couple bites of French fries. He surprisingly wasn't all that hungry, even though he hadn't eaten all day.

"Nick, you gotta eat more! That can't be healthy." Maya then looked at his French fries. "…Well, unless you're _really_ not that hungry, I can eat it for you!"

Phoenix let out a sigh as he pushed his tray over to her, "Go ahead, Maya. Go ahead."

_I already explained to Maya why we're staying here longer than expected, and why I even accepted what Miles had 'offered'. This whole situation is going to be a pain, I can feel it..._

While Phoenix was gazing out the window lost in his thoughts, Maya threw her burger's wrapper at his head. "Earth to Nick! You've been so out of it all day, lighten up!"

"Wh-what? I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Yeah, right!" Maya crossed her arms. Her expression soon changed to a tiny smirk, "Oh, I know what's bothering you. You're hurt because Mr. Edgeworth doesn't remember you!"

Phoenix stared back at the girl with a look of complete irritation. "…Why would that bother me?"

"Weell… I bet you looked up to him, and—"

Before she could finish what she was saying, phoenix abruptly stood up. "Whatever you think. I'm going to the restroom."

He left to do just that, leaving Maya a tad confused. As he went in there, he stared in the mirror._ How did she guess that!? I'm not hurt, it's not that. Just the part of 'looking up to him'… I did, before. But that was when we were kids. He was the reason I became a knight, so I could defend innocent people._

After sighing, an idea popped into his head. _Maybe… I'll pay Edgeworth a visit, later tonight. _

Walking back to his seat, Maya had completely finished off her meal now. "There you are! Well, let's go Nick. Where's the hotel?"

"Hm? Oh, it's this location here." As much as he wanted rest, there was still something to be done this night. He didn't tell Maya, though.

* * *

_9:37 PM_

_-Prosecution Castle, Edgeworth's room-_

Miles was beginning to doze off in his seat while looking at a book, until someone suddenly burst into his room. That person was none other than Dick Gumshoe, a knight at the castle, on top of being a detective.

"Detective, haven't you heard of 'knocking'?" Miles whined as he got up from his chair.

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly, "Sorry, sir! I had something to ask, though…"

Perking up after hearing that, that Miles' dulled expression remained despite that. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Manfred von Karma, sir, he's aware of those two guests you had here earlier." Gumshoe took out a note, one Miles assumed was from von Karma, and glanced back at Miles. "He was… concerned if they were up to anything, since it's highly unusual for anyone to visit you. N-no offense though, sir!"

_Hah, 'concerned'? That's laughable._ Miles silently snickered to himself, and then retained his usual demeanor. "They didn't do anything, that's all he needs to know."

"Okay, then!" Gumshoe jotted something down on the note, as he was about to leave. "Did you know them maybe?"

Miles turned to look at the window, deliberately looking away from Gumshoe."…No, I don't."

* * *

_10:14 PM_

_-Outside of Prosecution Castle-_

"I hope Maya doesn't wake up and realize I came here without telling her. She can be pretty scary when mad." He mumbled to himself while sneaking around the castle.

As he crept around to find Miles' room, outside of course, he realized he encountered… a problem. How would he even get inside? It seemed easy in movies, but here and now, Phoenix realized how clueless he really was. He couldn't just throw a rock at his window to get Miles' attention. He sure as hell couldn't just climb up either.

_Aw, damn… I don't wanna just go back after coming all this way! Think Phoenix, think…_

While trying to brainstorm any ideas, Phoenix saw a light flash on him, even though it was pitch black out. Turning around, Phoenix saw a flashlight pointed at him; it was a guard pointing it.

"Trespasser!' The guard called out while walking over to the man in blue. "What are you doing lurking out around here…?"

"I'm not lurking! …Okay, I am, but—"

That was all it took for the guard to grab Phoenix by the hand and handcuff him. "You're coming with me."

_Oh, great… I should have figured their castle would have good security. _Phoenix thought, rolling his eyes. There wasn't much he could do. If he made a fuss, that would only make him more suspicious… and it's not like he wasn't a trespasser; he knew he was, but would lying do any good?

Phoenix walked beside the guard as they entered the castle. It was quieter than earlier, which made sense, since it was pretty late. He gulped, as he was brought further and further into the castle. If only Maya was here, he probably wouldn't be feeling this… well, _alone_.

As they continued to walk, they were suddenly put to a stop by some bigger, scruffy looking guy.

"Hey, you're that guy in blue from earlier, aren't you?" He asked, making Phoenix look confused. He was sure he hadn't seen or met this man before.

Even though he wasn't sure if he saw this person earlier, he nodded. "Uh, yeah. Phoenix. I'm Phoenix Wright." Shortly after saying so, Phoenix mentally punched himself. _Dammit, why'd I tell him my name!? Force of habit, I guess._

"Pleasure to meet ya, pal! The name's Dick Gumshoe, but just call me Gumshoe." Gumshoe shook Phoenix's hand, not even noticing he was handcuffed. Not until the guard next to them spoke, anyway.

"Um, sir… He's being taken away into questioning right now." The guard informed the 'detective'.

Gumshoe raised an eye, and turned his attention to Phoenix again. "Huh? You're a trespasser, pal!?"

"No, no! It's a misunderstanding, I only came to see Edge—the prince!" Phoenix protested while flailing his hands, as much as he could, being handcuffed and all.

Seeming a bit reluctant, Gumshoe gave a little chuckle. "Oh, I see! So you know Mr. Edgeworth then? Huh, though… he said earlier that he didn't know you."

"Oh, he was just being forgetful." Phoenix awkwardly laughed, trying to seem genuine with that response. Hopefully this guy would buy it…

Luckily for him, Gumshoe didn't seem like the brightest person, so he did actually believe him. "Oh, that makes sense! Hey, guard. You can go now, pal. I'll take him to see Mr. Edgeworth."

A sense of relief overcame Phoenix as the guard reluctantly slipped away, eventually out of sight. And he released him from those stuffy handcuffs, so that was another plus. Phoenix followed closely behind Gumshoe, as they made it over to Miles' room, and were soon in front of that man's door.

"Okay, pal. Guess I'll go now." Gumshoe knocked on the door firmly, and then waved as he ran off.

As glad as he was that he managed to get inside and get away from being taken into custody, Phoenix was still slightly nervous. What would he tell Miles? Sure, he had things to tell him, which was why he even came, but… to come this late at night would just be intruding.

His thoughts came to an end as Miles opened the door; an obvious look of irritation came over him, one that Phoenix knew he didn't even try to hide.

"…You. What was your name again…? Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix was almost annoyed by his words; like he _wanted_ to him to know that he didn't remember him. Phoenix managed to fight back any snarky remarks he could have offered to that. "Yes, that's me. Is my name that hard to remember?" He laughed somewhat.

With a click of his tongue, Miles figured he may as well let the blue suit man inside, so he gestured him to come in, as he shut the door as the other did so. "It's not particularly easy to remember with someone you've just met."

_Edgeworth, why do you keep doing this on purpose…!?_

"I… guess so." Phoenix muttered back while taking a seat. "Sorry for coming on such short notice. Again."

Miles didn't say anything in return and instead grabbed a teapot, pouring some into two different cups. He walked over to where Phoenix was seated, and put one of the cups down in front of him.

"You didn't have to." Phoenix awkwardly grinned, "…Thanks."

Sitting down, the opposite side to Phoenix, Miles began to sip his own tea. "So, why did you come _this_ time?"

"Well… before I get to that, can I say something?" Phoenix replied, looking into his tea. What he was about to say was nothing more than an observation, and it probably wasn't anything, but he still felt he should note it.

Merely nodding in response, Miles remained quiet while continuing to drink his unfortunately cold tea.

"Are you sure you don't actually remember me? I've noticed… you don't seem to be acting the same way toward me you would a stranger."

Silence filled the entire room; Phoenix continued to look down, not wanting to look at what expression Miles would be wearing. He'd probably look angry, or maybe just confused.

Phoenix smiled in an uncomfortable way, "But, that's just what it seems like to me! I mean, maybe I'm just hoping that, or exaggerating." He figured he'd lighten up, or maybe get the atmosphere to be less tense at least. _This really is not going well._

Miles made some kind of grumble, causing Phoenix to finally look over at him again. Just as expected, he did _not_ look happy. "Is that so? Even if you did know me… that would have been a long time ago. You have no idea how I normally act around 'strangers'."

Slamming his hands on the table while standing up, Phoenix gave Miles a determine look. "That may be so! However… I know that you wouldn't act so 'casually' around them. Just one glance at you or your room shows how prim and proper you are!"

"Do _not_ slam on my table like that!" Miles yelled back, standing up now as well. After saying that, he noticed a smirk on Phoenix's face.

"See what I mean? Nobody else would probably be concerned over their table getting a minor slam on it." Phoenix replied back, his smirk just now forming into a smile. "Edgeworth, be honest here. You really do remember me, don't you?"

Crossing his arms, Miles turned away from Phoenix. He didn't speak for a moment; Phoenix wasn't sure why, but maybe he was trying to come up with some kind of excuse. He knew he did, even a little.

"…You said your name is Phoenix Wright? Then you're the one who used to send me letters a while back."

"Huh? Well yeah, that was me." Phoenix raised an eye, not expecting that to come from his mouth. "You never replied back to any of them though. I almost started to doubt if you got them."

Miles sighed, and grabbed the top of the chair as if for some kind of support. "You win this time, Wright."

Hearing that, Phoenix suddenly appeared more confused. Win? What did he mean? Does he… is he actually admitting it!? That _would_ be like a victory of some sort.

"You're right. I do remember you." Miles finally said, with another heavy sigh. "I didn't think you'd be so persistent in getting me to admit it, though."

"Wh—What? Why did you even hide it!?" Phoenix was having mixed emotions. Yes, he was relieved and a bit glad that Miles actually remembered him, but… at the same time confusion and some anger were evident there.

"I have my reasons. That's all you need to know." Miles muttered, glancing back over at Phoenix now.

"Hey, I think I have a _right_ to know this." Phoenix spit back, getting to be almost just mad at this point. It was late, he was hungry, and—...Speaking of, Phoenix completely forgot that he hadn't eaten practically all day. At least, not until his stomach made a loud, clearly audible grumble.

Again, there went that awkward and long quietness that consumed the room. Luckily enough, Miles moved, walking over to some cabinet. "…I'm afraid I don't have much food in here; only some tiny snacks. Will that cease that uncouth noise in your stomach?"

Phoenix saw Miles have a tiny smirk, but just laughed it off. "Ha ha… Um, anything's fine." He said while putting a hand on his stomach. Miles quickly came back over and handed him some kind of bread, which Phoenix gladly took.

"I probably should have eaten earlier." He muttered, taking a munch of the plain, buttered bread.

Miles sat down, and silently chuckled to himself. "I can't say I'm surprised. Let me guess; you were so busy thinking about how to get me to 'remember', so you just forgot to eat?"

Almost choking on his food from that, Phoenix was almost too proud to admit he was exactly right. "I wouldn't had to have, if you just said it from the beginning."

"I was going to apologize, Wright." Miles rolled his eyes. As Phoenix continued to eat, making noises while doing so, Miles looked deep in thought. He abruptly went over to look out his window, and bit his lip. "…I should say something though. Wright, I won't want to see you again after this. So I suggest you hurry on with any questions you have and leave."

"Hey, hold it!" Phoenix looked as if a bomb just dropped, hearing him say something like that so suddenly… what was up with him!? Hiding remembering him, and now never wanting to see him again?

Miles glared at Phoenix, "Listen, even if we knew each a long time ago… we're still pretty much strangers now."

"…That's a lie." Phoenix clenched his fist, "And I know that's not your reason for saying this. Edgeworth, I don't care what you think; I'm going to come back and see you again tomorrow."

A slight smug laugh escaped Miles' lips. "Hah, I think you're forgetting something. I'm the _prince_ here in this kingdom, Wright. I can easily stop you from that."

"We'll see about that."

_I don't understand, Edgeworth. I know you've changed, but why are you hiding so many things? Sure, you probably don't remember much about me, or consider me close at all to share anything, but…_

Walking over to the door, Phoenix smiled once more before leaving. "Sorry for staying so late." He shouldn't be smiling, but going here in the night wasn't a waste. At least he now knew Miles remembers him after all, so that was a bright thing.

Miles said nothing back, as Phoenix closed the door behind him.

* * *

12:34 AM

-Gatewater Hotel-

Returning to his hotel room, Phoenix let out a big breath of air. Being in that castle was nerve-wracking, and Miles was in a bad moon –as usual— the entire time. It was nice to be back in his hotel room, where he'd be able to relax for the rest of the night.

…Or he hoped. Walking further inside the room, he saw an angry Maya. She puffed her cheeks, and crossed her arms. Drat, she found out that he snuck out to the castle, then…

"Niick! Where'd you go without telling me!? The castle?" She huffed, walking up to him, and pointing her finger in his face.

Phoenix explained to Maya what he went there for, and what happened, while ordering some room service for food. He only got bread, he was still pretty hungry.

"So… that's what happened." Phoenix told her while sipping some water. "It wasn't that much, but it was something, at least."

Maya looked like she calmed down considerably, but still somewhat aggravated. "Okay, so… why didn't you tell me though!?"

"I feel like Edgeworth wouldn't have talked to me, or told me the truth unless I was the only one there." Phoenix paused, and then scratched the back of his head, "I should have told you I was going though."

She sighed, "Fine, fine. I guess it makes sense? What's up with Mr. Edgeworth though?"

He wanted to know that too. Miles was hiding a lot. Not just from him, probably everyone. He didn't seem like he had any friends, and even his family seemed distant from him. Phoenix felt kind of bad, sympathizing for him. Miles seemed like the type who was so proud, he'd be livid if anyone 'pitied' him.

"I wish there was some kind of way for him to open up to me."

_I know we're far from 'friends' in his eyes. As for me, despite how long it's been, I…_

"Aww, Nick! You sure are worrying about him." Maya smirked, teasing him, but actually being serious.

Phoenix began to unwrap a chocolate bar he got, and gave Maya a dulled look. He wasn't as amused as she was. "Well, yeah. He's my friend after all, so it's natural."

"…Anyway, you should go back to your own room now, Maya. To get sleep and all, since we'll have things to do tomorrow."

Rubbing her eyes, Maya just now got the lack of sleep catching up to her. She said 'good night' to Phoenix, and went to her own room.

_I can't bring myself sleep. I should really take my own advice and rest too, though._


End file.
